Together (SEPT 1,5)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Nick creyó que casarse sería sencillo... con lo que no contaba era que Judy además de ser la coneja que amaba, ella también amaba ser policía. Y ni siquiera su boda, impediría que lo fuese...


**LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE MIS OC's**

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece a la serie **SEPT** , por lo tanto, es recomendable que antes de leerlo hayas leído " **Siempre estaré para ti** ". De esa manera comprenderás los pequeños detalles que hay.

Este One-shot transcurre seis años después del capítulo XXX de " **Siempre estaré para ti** " y antes del epílogo de la misma.

* * *

La zona estaba en un caos queda absoluto.

Animales gritaban aquí y allá, agitando sus pancartas y expresando sus opiniones. Nick y Judy estaban allí vigilando que ninguno de los dos bandos atravesara las barandas que los dividían, lo que era un trabajo complicado considerando su posición ante el hecho.

—¡Bastardo inmoral! —espetó un jaguar tras el lado más agresivo; sus ojos destilaban furia y junto a él, los demás animales gritaron apoyándolo.

Nick suspiró molesto y apuntó al jaguar con su tranquilizante.

—Tras la baranda, Campeón —indicó moviendo el arma—; si inicias una trifulca, irás preso.

El jaguar y los demás animales, unos veinte, lo miraron furioso y no se movieron. Al contrario de él, que dio un paso hacia Nick.

—Estamos expresándonos en la vía pública —soltó el animal, dando un paso más. Nick con su otra pata se levantó las gafas oscuras y miró al peleonero con una ceja arqueada—. Es nuestro derecho.

—En efecto, lo es. Sin embargo, iniciar una posible trifulca por tu derecho a expresarte, es un delito. —Suspiró cansino—. Haga el favor de quedarse tras la valla, ciudadano.

El jaguar dio otro paso, se inclinó y le puso un dedo en el pecho a Nick.

—¿O qué? —Sonrió desafiante—. Eres igual a los demás animales que están del otro lado, zorro. Tú y esa coneja…

Un pequeño sonido y el jaguar cayó hacia atrás inconsciente con un dardo tranquilizante en el pecho, los demás animales miraron a Nick y éste sonrió, llevándose una pata a los labios.

—Ups; se me disparó el arma, que torpe soy. —Miró a los demás—. Ahora, estimados, tras la baranda o seguirán su camino. Son manifestantes, no una turba.

Los demás animales se dieron la vuelta, reacios, y volvieron a su lugar. Nick guardó la pistola tranquilizante en su funda y por su radio llamó a unos de los oficiales de mayor tamaño para que se llevaran al jaguar alborotador. Se dio la vuelta y volvió al lado más tranquilo de la manifestación.

Era medio día y la Alcaldía estaba a nada de dar el veredicto sobre, aprobar o denegar, la ley de matrimonio interespecie, y por consiguiente, la adopción por los mismos. Llevaban casi un año en todo este asunto y cada vez se ponía peor, animales en contra que atacaban a parejas interespecie, movimientos en masa en contra que llegaban a ser violentos y el desprecio sin la más mínima vergüenza a dichas parejas, incluso en público.

El último incidente que tuvieron sobre el tema fue una pareja, una gacela y un lobo, que fueron brutalmente golpeados por unos de los grupos «Pro-Natural». Grupo cuya única base para protestar en contra de dicha ley era que «eso no era natural». A Nick no le importaba mucho, la verdad; no necesitaba que alguien que no conocía le dijera que aprobaba su relación con Judy para poder quererla. Él la amaba le guste a quien le guste. No obstante, no iba a negar que si llegaban a aprobar la ley, le pediría a ella que se casaran.

Y ese era el plan; tenía un anillo en el bolsillo del uniforme. Anillo que, sin importar si la aprobaban o no, le daría a Judy.

Caminó hasta ella que estaba en la zona «Pro-Igualdad» que era el grupo de animales que, como su nombre indicaba, estaban a favor de dicha ley. En su mayoría integrados por parejas interespecie de todos los estilos, desde las más normales hasta las que sorprendían. Guepardo-zorra; lobo-leona; tigre-gacela; entre otros. Llegó con ella, sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el suelo junto a Bonk y Pronk, los ex-vecinos de Judy, que si bien no eran una pareja interespecie, sino un matrimonio homosexual, apoyaban la moción.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Judy con una sonrisa; el sol del medio día, aunque caluroso, le hacía brillar el lila de los ojos. Él también sonrió. Sonrió como imbécil preguntándose cómo tuvo la suerte de que hubieran seguido juntos durante estos seis años; sospechaba que Meloney tendría que ver en eso… solo un poco.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada grave, Pelusa.

—Vi que le disparaste un dardo a ese jaguar, Nick —repuso ella.

—Fue sin querer —sonrió con culpabilidad—. Culpa a este calor infernal.

Judy rió suavecito.

—Por favor, Nick, ni que estuviéramos en Plaza Sahara.

Nick le siguió la risa y continuaron esperando que Leonzáles, quien estaba por terminar su último tiempo de mandato, saliera y dictara el veredicto del Consejo.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, ambos tuvieron que ir y tranquilizar los ánimos en los límites de ambos bandos; si no era uno de los que estaban en contra a la ley insultando a los que estaban a favor, era una posible pelea que estaba por iniciar. Y claro está, cada vez que ambos iban a detenerlos, los insultos por ser pareja llegaban como en avalancha. No obstante, ni a Nick ni a Judy les afectaban sus comentarios.

Ya no.

—Zanahorias —dijo Nick mirando su reloj—, faltan diez minutos para la una. Meloney sale a esa hora. ¿Quién de nosotros la buscará?

Ella volteó a verlo.

—Si Leonzáles no sale para esa hora, voy yo —respondió—. Aunque…

Se quedó a medio terminar porque en el estrado frente a la Alcaldía, el león estaba subiendo para dar las ansiadas respuestas. El bullicio entre ambos bandos cesó como si lo hubieran apagado con un interruptor y en el ambiente sólo se podía oír las distintas respiraciones: unas confiadas, otras asustadas y otras impacientes.

Leonzáles llegó al estrado y agitó como todo un empresario unos folios contra el podio. Tocó el micrófono de éste con su zarpa varias veces, y al comprobar que funcionaba correctamente, carraspeó para hacerse notar. Judy le tomó la pata en un fugaz movimiento y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Nick le respondió el apretón para darle confianza, y en su otra pata sentía que el anillo que le dio James en sus últimos momentos le pesaba como una tonelada.

El león se inclinó sobre el estrado y llegó al micrófono.

—El Consejo de la ciudad, conformado por los representantes electos por cada distrito, ha llegado a un veredicto —anunció el alcalde. Se detuvo y luego de suspirar, volvió a hablar—. La Ley de Matrimonio Interespecie y Adopción de parejas Interparentales fue aprobada. A partir de este momento, las parejas interespecies de toda la ciudad y todos los distritos podrán casarse y adoptar sin restricciones legales.

El lado de las parejas interespecie explotó en vítores, risas y alegrías varias, ahogando los quejidos del otro grupo. Nick sintió como si tuviera mariposas revoloteándole por debajo de la piel, un cosquilleo ridículo lo invadió y lo hizo soltar una risa alegre. Judy se giró hacia él, le tiró de la corbata y le hizo besarla.

Pudo oír los insultos y palabrerías de los que estaban en contra, sin embargo, poco caso les hizo; continuó besando a Judy y antes de que se separara, llevó una pata a su cola y la apretó con cariño. Ella se sobresaltó y por acto de reflejo le dio un pequeño golpe al costado.

Nick cayó al suelo haciendo que le dolía el golpe y quejándose del dolor. Ella se exaltó y trató de disculparse por la forma de reaccionar, justificándose de que estaban en servicio y en un lugar público como para que él hubiese hecho eso. Nick trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras ágilmente sacaba el anillo de su bolsillo, aún simulando mucho dolor.

Manteniendo su actuación de que se estaba recuperando, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y jadeó simulando faltarle el aire, Judy se acercó más a él y cuando le colocó una pata en el hombro, él alzó la vista. Sonrió y levantó la pata con el anillo.

Judy se llevó ambas patas a la boca y ahogó una expresión. Nick rió ante esto.

—Zanahorias, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella pasó la vista entre él y el anillo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Los animales cercanos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos.

—Nick… yo… no sé qué decir.

—Di que sí.

Ella se volvió sin decir palabra. Nick esperó.

—Judy Hopps, te amo. Cásate conmigo.

Judy alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Nick —susurró—. No… no puedo.

Nick se quedó estupefacto. ¿Estaba diciéndole que no; frente a todos esos animales? Escudriñó sus ojos buscando ese brillo juguetón. No lo vio.

—Zanahorias —dijo—. No lo entiendo.

Ella dio media vuelta. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los animales cercanos a Nick empezaban a murmurar cosas.

Nick estaba perplejo.

—Pero, Judy… Yo pensaba…

Se levantó, la tomó por sus hombros temblorosos y la volvió hacia él. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió. Judy no estaba llorando, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡No me casaré contigo! —Rió y le lanzó los brazos al cuello—. No hasta que te disculpes por casi darme un infarto, Nick. —Lo abrazó con fuerza frotó su nariz contra la de él con cariño—. Es una treta, Tesoro. —Y lo besó.

Nick respondió el beso con el corazón en la garganta, por un momento llegó a pensar que ella de verdad iba a decirle que no. Logró sonreír entre el beso. Judy había logrado sorprenderlo al mejor estilo Wilde.

Los animales del fondo rompieron en vítores.

* * *

 _Un mes después._

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda habían terminado… en su mayoría.

Judy había querido que la boda no fuera muy llamativa y, como solo podían casarse por civil, que fuera en BunnyBurrows. Nick no puso pero alguno, y a cambio él pudo elegir los testigos, quienes por obvias razones serían Finnick y Lourdes, mientras que por el lado de ella serían Bonnie y Stu. Los padres de Judy casi explotan de la alegría cuando ella se los había comunicado y no pasó mucho tiempo para que una parte de Burrows, la que era su familia, se enterara de lo sucedido.

Las reacciones, como ambos esperaban, fueron distintas, siempre en ambos polos: o a favor o en contra. Aunque esto no mermó el ánimo de ambos o el de los padres de Judy.

La boda sería en la granja de los Hopps, acondicionada para la celebración con animales de distintos tamaños; porque no solo serían conejos. Además de Nick, Finnick, Lourdes y Meloney, habían invitados a sus amigos más cercanos: Benjamín, Colmillar y Sabrina, Lupa, quien se había vuelto una de las mejores del cuerpo y gran amiga de ellos luego de que ayudara en el hospital cuando el caso de los Olímpicos, FruFru y Kevin, los señores Nutriales, Gideon, su esposa e hijo de cuatro años, y Manchas.

Faltando una semana para la ceremonia, Stu los había llamado y les pidió que fueran a quedarse en la granja hasta el gran día y, de esa manera, todos podrían supervisar cómo iría todo, cambiar algo en caso de que no les gustase, y convivir entre todos. Nick y Judy aceptaron y junto con Meloney fueron a la granja. La pequeña al haber llegado, se lanzó a abrazar a ambos conejos y se divirtió con el pequeño ejército de nietos de Stu y Bonnie.

Hoy era el día.

Hoy era el gran día.

Estaba nervioso, y feliz, y ansioso, y asustado.

La ceremonia sería en el Registro Civil de Burrows, aunque eso no implicaba que la celebración no fuera como una boda hecha y derecha. Suspiró tratando de calmarse mientras se miraba al espejo, iba elegante, con el esmoquin que había comprado hacía tantos años cuando recién tenía a Meloney, se dio unos últimos retoques en el pelaje, alisándolo en algunos lugares y alborotándolo en otros para conservar su aire zorruno, y sonrió.

Todo va a salir bien, se dijo viendo su reflejo.

La puerta de la habitación sonó y por el reflejo Nick pudo ver a un pequeño Finnick y junto a él a Lourdes. Aún no podía creer cómo surgió lo de ellos, sin embargo, si su hermano era feliz, aunque él no supiera cómo era posible eso, o si el que lo sea no rompía el orden natural de las cosas, él también lo era. Finnick iba con un pequeño esmoquin azul marino con un corbatín al cuello, Nick por poco explota de risa; parecía un cachorro. Lourdes, en cambio, iba con un delicado vestido azul agua.

—¿Listo? —gruñó Finnick.

—Sí —asintió y tragó grueso.

—Vamos, entonces —siguió Lourdes.

Nick volvió a asentir y salió de la habitación.

Salió de la granja y subió al auto que lo llevaría al Registro Civil en el centro del pueblo. En al auto, tamborileaba su pierna sin cesar, tratando de apaciguar el nerviosismo, el cual sólo hacía más que aumentar. Finnick no dijo nada, sólo gruñó algo ininteligible y ladeó el rostro, mirando por la ventana. Lourdes, por otra parte, le colocó una pata en el hombro y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Cálmate, Nicholas —le dijo.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Nicholas —replicó.

—Así te llamaba James.

Nick inspiró con fuerza, recordando a su tío, bueno, su padre.

—Relájate. Te vas a casar, ni que fueras a desactivar una bomba o a pelear por tu vida. —Sonrió—. A decir verdad, eso último ya lo hemos hecho. —Como él no respondía, agregó—: Nicholas, todo irá bien. Sólo piensa en lo que te diría James.

Él asintió y afincó sus codos en las rodillas. Se llevó una pata donde debería estar el anillo de la familia Wilde. Suspiró pensando en el zorro. «La familia no es siempre de sangre, es toda la que tu quieres que sea», le había dicho. Nick miró de soslayo a Finnick y Lourdes, quienes tenían las patas tomadas. Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. James tenía razón, ellos lo eran, y en poco tiempo, un ejército de conejos de todas las edades también lo sería.

Espiró poco a poco y sonrió por completo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al Registro Civil, se bajaron y se detuvieron en la entrada. Antes de poner un pie en el edificio, inhaló con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejó salir de golpe, se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y abrió las puertas. Adentro solo estaba Bonnie, quien al verlo le dio una sonrisa y con un asentimiento lo alentó a pasar.

El Concejal que los casaría era un conejo joven, de no más de veinte cinco años, con un traje oscuro y unas gafas. Nick caminó hasta Bonnie y sonrió con emoción.

—¿Y Zana… Judy? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Stu me dijo que venían tras de ti —respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Luego alzó las orejas y miró a la entrada—. Allí está.

Nick volteó a verla y su pecho se hinchó de alegría y perplejidad. Judy iba hermosa: un delicado vestido rosa con bordados en hombros y en la parte baja, y un broche en las orejas con forma de flores. Sencilla; pero hermosa. Venía de la pata con Stu, quien, al igual que todos los machos, venía de traje, escoltándola; pequeñas lágrimas brillaban en los pómulos del conejo. Y tras ellos, con un vestido azul y uno rosa, venían Meloney y Sabrina, cada una con un mullido cojín y un anillo, Meloney se había negado a ir ella sola y pidió ir con Sabrina.

Con nueve años y ya era una manipuladora profesional.

Toda una Wilde.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Meloney quedó de lado cuando Judy se detuvo a su lado y le dio una sonrisa tímida, unas lágrimas de alegría se agolparon en los ojos de Nick.

Judy le dio un abrazo a su padre, a su madre, a Finnick y a Lourdes y se giró hacia el conejo sentado tras el escritorio. Stu se acercó a Nick y le estrechó la pata. El vulpino se volvió hacia el Concejal, y con un suspiro, estaba listo para casarse con ella.

Con un asentimiento de ambos, el conejo se puso de pie y se acomodó las gafas. Carraspeó.

—Judith Hopps, Nicholas Wilde, ¿vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libres y por voluntad propia?

—Sí, venimos libremente —dijeron ambos; Judy le tomó la pata y la apretó con fuerza. Nick entrelazó sus dedos.

—¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?

—Sí, lo estamos —dijeron ambos.

—¿Están dispuestos a recibir y educar con amor y responsabilidad a los hijos?

Ambos miraron a Meloney; Nick sonrió.

—Sí, estamos dispuestos.

El Concejal se acomodó las gafas de nuevo y miró a Judy.

—Judith Laverne Hopps, ¿quieres y aceptas contraer matrimonio con Nicholas Wilde, aquí presente junto a ti, de acuerdo con la legalidad vigente?

—Sí quiero. —Se volvió hacia Nick, quedando frente a frente, el lila buscó a los verdes—. Yo, Judith Laverne Hopps, te recibo a ti, Nicholas Wilde, como esposo, y prometo amarte, respetarte, y serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. El día de hoy me caso con mi mejor amigo. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí misma, compartir mi vida y mi amor en los buenos y malos momentos. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, reír contigo y crecer contigo, darte mi corazón y mi respeto. —Sonrió; pequeñas gotitas brillaban en sus ojos—. Me alegra haberte conocido en esa heladería, mi torpe zorro.

Nick sonrió y se limpió una lágrima loca que cayó por su mejilla. El Concejal se dirigió esta vez a Nick.

—Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ¿quieres y aceptas como mujer y esposa a Judith Hopps, aquí presente junto a ti, de acuerdo con la legalidad presente?

—Sí quiero —dijo, sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Yo, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, te recibo a ti, Judith Hopps, como esposa y prometo amarte, respetarte, y serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. El día de hoy me caso con mi mejor amiga. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí mismo, compartir mi vida y mi amor en los buenos y malos momentos. Prometo amarte, cuidarte, reír contigo y crecer contigo, darte mi corazón y mi respeto. —Sonrió y cuando habló la voz le salió quebrada—. ¿Quién pensaría que diría esto? Pero, Zanahorias, me alegro que me manipularas con esa grabación, mi astuta coneja.

—Los anillos, por favor —pidió el Concejal. Meloney y Sabrina caminaron al frente y se pusieron a los lados de Nick y Judy, respectivamente.

Judy tomó el anillo. Su anillo, el que le había dado James antes de morir, grueso, de oro y con una W grabada. Le tomó la pata y con delicadeza empezó a colocárselo.

—Recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —dijo cuando terminó de colocársela.

Nick tomó el anillo que Meloney le tendía, se inclinó y se lo colocó a Judy.

—Recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti —repitió, y cuando terminó, le dio un beso en el dorso de la pata.

Acto seguido el Concejal le indicó a ambos que firmaran el acta que los unía, luego a los testigos, Finnick y Lourdes, y Stu y Bonnie; estos dos últimos trataban de contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Luego de firmar el acta y el libro, el conejo los cerró, se acomodó las gafas y les sonrió a ambos.

—Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, los declaro marido y mujer. —Le asintió a Nick—. Puede…

No lo dejó terminar la frase porque Judy se abalanzó sobre Nick y lo besó. Nick se sorprendió y escuchó los aplausos de los cuatro testigos y del Concejal. Cerró los ojos. Con una pata tomó por la cintura a Judy y con la otra le acarició una mejilla. Ella estaba llorando, llorando de alegría. El beso era lento, cariñoso y con amor, sumado a que tenía un ligero sabor salado por las lágrimas, mas eso no lo hizo detenerse.

Había pasado por mucho y perdido a muchos para llegar hasta allí, pero había ganado mucho también. Ganó amigos, un hermano, una hija, una novia, y sobre todo ello y más importante, una familia. Se separó, la colocó con cuidado en el suelo y le ofreció el brazo para salir.

Juntos.

Como esposos.

Inspiró llenándose de orgullo mientras ella lo tomaba y caminaban hacia la puerta, seguidos de los demás. Sonrió. Y aunque hubiera deseado que los que partieron estuvieran con él para verlo, él sabía que no hacía falta. Ellos lo veían, estaban con él; porque no existe la auténtica perdida mientras haya amor y memoria.

El auto que lo había traído los esperaba, sin embargo, algo arruinó la atmosfera tan única del lugar: una alarma de robo de un negocio cercano. De hecho, podía verlo, estaba a un cuarto de calle de donde estaban. Judy se soltó de su brazo y miró hacia allá.

—Zanahorias —dijo Nick—, ¿no pensarás…?

—Claro que sí —respondió ella con vehemencia.

Nick bajó las orejas mientras ella trataba de acomodarse el vestido para poder correr.

—Pelusa, ignóralo, hay más policías.

—Debemos atraparlos.

—No tenemos el equipo.

—No importa, de seguro son conejos.

—Zanahorias, déjalo, por favor, vamos a la fiesta —le pidió.

—Te estoy hablando de atrapar criminales, Nick —contraatacó mirándolo a los ojos; brillaban con ese pequeño gesto de adrenalina y emoción que la caracterizaba a la hora de persecuciones—. Te estoy hablando de una gran hazaña.

—¿Gran hazaña? —se sorprendió él, entre ofendido y divertido—. Acabamos de casarnos. Esa es nuestra más grande hazaña. ¡Es nuestra boda por amor a las moras!

Judy sonrió, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el negocio. Nick soltó un sonoro suspiro, pudiendo escuchar la risilla de Finnick que terminó explotando en una larga carcajada. Bonnie y Stu se colocaron a su lado y le dieron palmaditas comprensivas.

—Que conste que tú la elegiste —le dijo Stu, en tono comprensivo; algo raro en el conejo—, y déjame decirte… —Le tomó la pata a Bonnie, ambos sonrieron— que te espera un largo camino por recorrer. Aunque, vale la pena.

Nick sonrió y negó con la cabeza viendo a Judy corriendo, con el vestido ondeando ante el campestre viento del lugar y gritando la voz de alto. Una carcajada escapó de sus labios, tan infantil y llena de júbilo que estaba seguro que llevaba años sin darla.

Stu tenía razón, valdría la pena.

Se quitó su chaqueta y le pidió a ambos conejos que se la cuidaran un momento, giró su anillo dos veces en su dedo, una por él y una por ella, y salió corriendo tras Judy.

Después de todo ella siempre estaría allí.

Siempre estaría para él.


End file.
